


a whole new world

by minjyasn



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: College, First Kiss, First Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship Advice, Secret Santa, Teaching, We Love Consent, also jihoon cutie premed muscle boy, suk fashion major, suk likes supreme too im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjyasn/pseuds/minjyasn
Summary: Hyunsuk's new to this relationship stuff, and it's up to Jihoon to teach him the basics
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Treasure Secret Santa 2020





	a whole new world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrimpchip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpchip/gifts).



> i hope i captured this prompt right, sorry for uploading a bit late! i've been meaning to write sukhoon and you've inspired me, tysm, happy holidays and new years! ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Hyunsuk and Jihoon were friends for the longest time - all of high school and these past two years of college, during all of which Hyunsuk had been pining, fighting the desperate urge to pull his best friend into a smooch every time the other laughed into his shoulder.

A confession was never the plan - the ‘plan’ was meant to go in the opposite direction. Hyunsuk would eventually squash these feelings, accept that being friends was okay, and that losing Jihoon wouldn’t be worth it.

But he was about to lose Jihoon. 

Lose Jihoon to mismatched schedules of a college student’s junior year, their majors of fashion and biology forking into opposite roads. It was inevitable this friendship was going to end, one way or another, either to the tests of time and separation, or by Hyunsuk’s own confession. 

So, stepping up to his best friend at the campus’ commonspace, shoes sinking into the mud (which he was definitely going to regret in a few), Hyunsuk knew that this shaky, “I like you,” under cloudy skies, was the only option layed out to him. He’d lose Jihoon no matter what, he was sure of it.

Until he heard Jihoon’s soft chuckle into a closed fist, left hand reaching for Hyunsuk.

“Me too.”

Hyunsuk didn’t hear it well enough, because he remembers how he so bashfully bowed his head down in apology, hands gripping his tightly slung purse.

“Suk?” Jihoon had whispered, fingertips moving forward to slip underneath the shorter’s chin, guiding him back up to standing.

There was a spark in Jihoon’s eyes when they met, a fire Hyunsuk was all too accustomed to seeing, but one he never knew the meaning of, until now.

Leaning oh so close, at distance Hyunsuk still wasn’t accustomed to, Jihoon murmured against his burning cheeks a gentle, 

“I like you too.”

🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕

They didn’t kiss back then, even if the moment seemed perfect.

Hyunsuk wishes he had leaned up, pressed his lips against Jihoon’s pink, plush ones, when he still had the chance. Two months into dating, neither had taken the leap of going further than holding hands. Reaching up to that had taken a month’s worth of embarrassment, and by now, Hyunsuk’s convinced Jihoon must be sick of this middle-school resembling relationship they’re in, but it’s Hyunsuk’s first, and he still needs a guiding hand.

Jihoon, of course, is still ever so patient with Hyunsuk, today seated with Hyunsuk on their college’s lawn, cutely pressing a fry between his boyfriend’s lips, giggling, “Hey, eat it.”   
  
“Mmph--” Hyunsuk whines, shaking his head and pulling away, “Ketchup.” Jihoon does an exaggerated groan, reaching for the ketchup to give Hyunsuk the right preference of fries. 

This time Hyunsuk eagerly opens his mouth, savoring the flavor of the greasy $2 fries, when he feels a thumb pressing under his chin. Thinking another bite is going to be flown into his mouth, he parts his lips, only for Jihoon’s lips to meet his own. 

Hyunsuk pulls away with a soft smile, under the impression this was just a quick peck, but barely a second passes before he has the taste of Jihoon against his lips again, gasps soft as he’s pushed against the chain link fence, chilled wires digging into his back.

There’s a weak attempt at reciprocation by Hyunsuk, trying to match the movement of Jihoon’s lips, until suddenly his lips are being prodded apart, and his boyfriend’s tongue is trying to ease it’s way into his mouth. Surprised by the sheer heat of it between his lips, the elder quickly pulls away, keeping an arm’s length distance.

He needs a whole minute to recuperate, because  _ fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK,  _ what was that? They kissed, Hyunsuk’s well aware of that, but were they reaching ‘making out’ territory? He starts to regret his refusal to date anyone in high school - now he had to tell his boyfriend that he had never even kissed anyone before a minute ago.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Jihoon’s smile is sweet, hand moving to caress Hyunsuk’s cheek, “We’re in public an-”   
  
“It’s not that!” Hyunsuk blurts out, finally making eye contact with his boyfriend, the lines of worry obvious on his face. 

It takes time for Hyunsuk to weigh out the options, of which story he should offer. Telling someone it’s your first time is… embarrassing, to say the least. Worst case, Jihoon might not hesitate to break up with someone who’s this inexperienced.

Honesty’s the best policy, though, and Hyunsuk does live by that. Maybe Jihoon will spare him an-

His train of thought is interrupted by a nudge from Jihoon, who somehow already knows what Hyunsuk’s thinking, despite only having been together for two weeks. 

“You haven’t had a boyfriend before, right?”   
  
The tone that Jihoon says it in, low and almost dark, has something building up in the back of Hyunsuk’s throat, something he gulps down with a light shake of the head.

“So I’m your first kiss?” Jihoon’s hand slides to Hyunsuk’s hip, and he wants to sink completely into the metal he’s against, hide in the wires and cover himself up as he so bashfully nods, avoiding eye contact.

“You were really good at it earlier, until we got to the-   
  
“The tongue.” Hyunsuk rubbed anxiously at his thigh, leg hot from the friction of his hand against his jeans, “I kind of lost you there.” With a defeated sigh, Hyunsuk breaks his gaze from the greenery under them, meeting Jihoon’s face, “I don’t know what I was supposed to do. It felt weird and…”    
  
Hyunsuk pauses, so he can try to put into words the sensation he felt when Jihoon had pressed against him like that. 

“... hot. It was hot, but in the-- the temperature way.” 

Jihoon opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by an overly-defensive boyfriend, still embarrassed by his own lack of knowledge.   
  
“I just couldn’t get into it!” Hyunsuk huffs, slapping at Jihoon’s arm, feeling a bit flush as he admires the muscle he’s now grabbing onto.

“Bicep brachii.” Jihoon mentions offhandedly, eyeing the grip Hyunsuk’s got on him, “I could always teach you?”

  
As the tension between them loosens, so does Hyunsuk’s hand on Jihoon, “...Would you be weirded out?”   
  
“Someone had to teach me too, Suk. I’m paying it forward. One day,” The pink-haired boy leans down, lips pressing against the nape of Hyunsuk’s neck, “You might teach someone, too.”

🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕

There’s a bit of a rush for Hyunsuk to get home, shoving past former classmates and underclassmen on his run across campus, praying a passing stranger wouldn’t eye the imprints scattered across his collarbones, that he’d tried to cover with one of the scarves usually adorning his bag.

The wait in the elevator is anxiety-inducing, Hyunsuk’s eyes focused on the door, praying it remains shut. Thankfully, no one does - his late-night return meant everyone was already out partying or settled in their beds. Fumbling with his keys, he pushes open the squeaky door of his dorm, feeling his scarf slip from the force of the shove. Hyunsuk lets his bag drop to the floor in an last-ditch attempt to cover his neck, realizing as soon as it hits the ground that his laptop is in there, shouting a loud, “Fuck!”   
  
His worried younger roommate is at the scene in a heartbeat, finding Hyunsuk on the floor, inspecting the damages to his poor Macbook, a few scrapes on gold metal, just nearly missing his precious neon-glow stickers.   
  
“I told you, get a case for that.” Yedam sighs, settling on the carpet next to his roommate, eyeing the laptop, “Have you opened it?”   
  
Hyunsuk shakes his head, a bit too scared to see the outcome of the harsh drop. He gently places the laptop in Yedam’s open arms, “Can you--?”   
  
Without hesitation, Yedam opens it, angling it against the light, and holding down the power button.    
  
“It works fine.” He closes the laptop hard enough for Suk to wince, the older taking it from Yedam’s hands, “Where were you? I made dinner and everything…”

“About that,” Hyunsuk picks his bag up, stumbling at the weight of it, but standing up fully, leading Yedam to the couch, “I need to talk to you.”    
  
Yedam’s brows are furrowed, and he nods, grasping one of Hyunsuk’s hands in his own, whispering in his most serious tone, “Are you… already pregnant?”   
  
“Wh--” Hyunsuk frowns, yanking his hand away from Yedam, crossing his arms in frustration as the younger giggles, “Don’t laugh! And that's what I needed to talk to you about.”

Yedam stops laughing, growing serious once again, but this time with more concern on his face than before, “Spill.”   
  
Hyunsuk does - he spills out all of the days feelings to Yedam, because  _ fuck _ , he kissed Jihoon! He  _ made out _ with Jihoon, he hit, like, third base!   
  
“That’s not third base, Suk.” Yedam’s quick to correct, “You’re only at first. Third base is, like, fucking.”   
  


“I’m only at  _ first _ ?” Hyunsuk whispers in breathless disbelief as he remembers that there’s still a  _ lot _ left for them to do.   
  
Yedam leans back into the couch, pulling his phone out to confirm before he continues. He nods at the screen after a minute, “Yup. You’re only at first .I’m surprised that it’s only first, after how many months of dating?”

“Two.”

“I’ve never dated him, but most guys do.” Yedam watches Hyunsuk sway, fingers tapping nervously against his thigh, and scoots closer, holding his roommate still, “Do you want to?”

Hyunsuk hesitates, as he always does. He needs a second to think it through, but not too much time, lest he overthink and doubt himself. Yedam knows, rubbing circles onto Hyunsuk’s bare knee, playing with the loose threads of his denim jeans, until finally whispering, “Well?”

The last thing that was on Hyunsuk’s mind was,  _ If Jihoon wants... _ , and so he shyly murmurs just as much, “If Jihoon wants.”   
  
Yedam’s silent, still massaging Hyunsuk’s knee. It’s an unbearable silence for Hyunsuk - Watching Yedam think is stressful, because you never know what Yedam’s thinking. Sometimes, the younger’s face can be so pensive, so calm yet so tense, that Hyunsuk has to speak up, nerves bubbling over.

“Was that the wrong answer?”   
  
“Kind of.” Yedam sighs, pulling away, leaving a couch cushions-length of space between them, “Do  _ you _ want to, is the question…”   
  
Hyunsuk’s anxious glances at the posters on their walls tell Yedam that maybe he isn’t ready to answer that question yet. The best Yedam can do is provide some comforting words.   
  
“Jihoon isn’t going to be mad if you say ‘no’. He’ll probably be happy that you spoke up.”   
  


Hyunsuk let’s out a tired breath, shifting back towards Yedam and, after getting a nod of approval, silently leans into him, drifting to sleep in his arms.

🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕

Hyunsuk wants to say he remembers what exactly brought him to Jihoon apartment.   
  
Jihoon himself might, since he recalls that awkward invite, the first time either had visited the other’s home - something about Jihoon’s roommate being out today.

It’s hard to think back to it, when Hyunsuk’s too focused on the present, straddled in Jihoon’s lap, desperately using some newly-taught techniques to kiss the life out of his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Jihoon panted out, breath hot against Hyunsuk’s bitten shoulder, “Sukkie?”   
  


Hyunsuk whimpers in response, hand sliding from the nape of Jihoon’s neck, fingers tangling in his boyfriend’s hair.

Soft fingertips make their way down the shorther’s thighs, beneath the elastic of Hyunsuk’s sweatpants, lower to-   
  
Next thing Jihoon know’s, there's a harsh push against his chest, and Hyunsuks backs away, nearly slipping off the edge of the bed.

Both are silent, air heavy between them. Jihoon’s able to overcome the awkwardness first, reposition himself on the mattress, half pulling his jeans up, so the band of his boxers stops showing.   
  
“We don’t need to. I’m sorry.”   
  
Hyunsuk suddenly feels weighed down with  _ guilt _ , scooting forward, comforter shifting beneath him, “I--” He stops, forgetting the words he had been planning to say, instead looking desperately up at Jihoon, who’s worked to close the distance between them again, inch by inch.   
  
Soft lips pressed against his forehead, Hyunsuk takes in Jihoon’s words of reassurance, “It’s fine if you aren’t ready to do that yet.”

That heaviness of guilt falls on Suk’s shoulders again, but as he presses his face into Jihoon’s soft chest, Yedam’s words slip back into his mind.   
  
_ “Jihoon isn’t going to be mad if you say ‘no’. He’ll probably be happy that you spoke up.” _

Jihoon wouldn’t get angry at him - he  _ couldn’t _ . There wasn’t much for Jihoon to get mad at.

With a deep breath, fisting his boyfriend’s shirt in his hands, he murmurs, “I’m not ready.”

Jihoon’s response is soft against his earlobe, he younger’s hand gently massaging the small of Hyunsuk’s back, as calming as ever, a soft,  _ It’s okay, baby _ , that Hyunsuk manages to catch without a word being spoken. Jihoon, as perfect of a boyfriend as ever, decides to come up with a distraction, “We can shop online? I heard there’s a-”   
  
“A Supreme drop soon!” Hyunsuk perks up immediately, pulling away to grab at his laptop bag, wherever it might’ve been tossed in their tussle from earlier. 

“Yeah.” Jihoon chuckles, leaning off the bed to grab the bag he’d slipped onto the floor before their bed got upturned, “Here.”    
  
Hyunsuk slips under the cover’s next to his boyfriend, rushing to slam his password into the keyboard, his boyfriend, ever so attentively, leaning close to watch the website’s timer drop, minute by minute, ‘til finally....

_ 0:03… _

_ 0:02… _

_ 0:01… _

_ 0:0-- _

Warm hands pull Jihoon down, into a kiss, right as the timer hits zero-o’clock. Near immediately, Jihoon sees the screen flashing a red  _ SOLD OUT _ , but Hyunsuk seems more focused on loving his boyfriend in his favorite way, choosing to pepper kisses across Jihoon’s button nose and jawline.

It’s enough for Jihoon. Hyunsuk is always enough.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first non-crack fic!! i hope y'all love it as much as i love you (which is a very lot) ♡ ～('▽^人)
> 
> hit me up @minjyasn
> 
> have a happy and safe holiday season !!


End file.
